


Concerto in E Major

by Calacious



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Music themed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one hundred word drabbles featuring a kiss between Jason and Spinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto in E Major

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction inspired by characters from "General Hospital", copyright infringement is not intended.
> 
> One of the first slash pieces I wrote -- the first was a series of haiku.

I. Adagio

"Spinelli, the key to winning a woman's heart is through touch," Jason grasped one of Spinelli's hands

and began stroking the palm with his calloused thumb to demonstrate. Tracing the lifeline, he gently

caressed the soft, supple skin.

The touch, though subtle as a brushstroke, sent an electric pulse through Spinelli and he bit down

hard on his lip. _His mentor was teaching him how to woo the lovely Maximista, not seducing him._

Sexual energy, tangible… tense… coursed between them. Jason placed his mouth around the tip of

Spinelli's index finger and nibbled at it lightly, savoring the salty taste.

* * *

 

II. Overture

Jason readjusted his hand so that it cupped Spinelli's firm, jean clad ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the hacker whose lithe body was currently pressed hard against the wall of the regrettably pink room. He lowered his mouth to the younger man's welcoming, pliant lips and nibbled on his accommodating bottom lip.

Spinelli panted, pinned beneath Jason, thrust up against the unyielding wall. Surrendering, in erstwhile obedience, he parted his lips, welcoming his mentor's probing tongue insisting on ingress.

Ravenous, Jason's tongue demanded that Spinelli's merge with his in a wildly abandoned tango of greedy lust.

* * *

 

III. Intermezzo

Spinelli's teeth nipped at Jason's earlobe and he was rewarded for his playful banter with a broken, breathless, "Spinelli."

His mentor's mouth, hard, unforgiving was plied voraciously to his exposed throat sucking and licking, traversing the sensual curvature. Milking the moment, Jason allowed his tongue to linger, savoring the thready pulse at the juncture between Spinelli's tender neck and rigid clavicle.

Quivering, Spinelli leaned into Jason, twining his fingers into Jason's waistband. Arching, he banged his head mindlessly against the wall. Jason tugged at his hips and Spinelli nimbly wrapped limber legs around Jason's taut middle. He trembled, expectant.

* * *

 

IV. Finale

Straddling Jason's hips, Spinelli twisted his fingers in the hit man's hair. Poised like a kitten about to pounce, he formed a lopsided grin and let out a low throaty growl as he surged at Jason's naked chest with teeth bared.

Jason's eyes sparked. Unquenchable, his groin flared as Spinelli's mouth bore down on his in an adolescent attempt at seduction. His tongue tentatively requested admittance and was summarily denied.

Smirking, Jason pushed away from the wall, slipping an expert arm around Spinelli's back. Spinelli nuzzled the crook of Jason's neck, lost in the ride as his mentor bedded him.

* * *

 

V. Interlude

Spinelli, legs akimbo, lazily traced a scar from a bullet wound on his mentor's chest with an index finger. Hot and sweaty, he was content to remain locked in Stone Cold's embrace while the man absentmindedly played with the fringes of his hair.

"Stone Cold," he ventured. He suddenly felt vulnerable, worried that what had happened between them had somehow been his fault… a mistake which the man he currently lay entangled with would steadfastly regret. Something that would never happen again…

"Spinelli," Jason's voice was husky.

"What was this? I…"

Jason's fingers stilled as understanding dawned, "This is us."


End file.
